To Kill or To Be Killed
by Chiharu Yoshimi
Summary: A swindler, Thief and assassin. Her name? Maka Albarn. Young heir of E.V.E, grandson of one of the richest men alive. His name? Soul Eater Evans. Due to some circumstances, two people raised up in totally different ways now lives under the same roof, attends the same school and is in the same class.
1. How it all started

**Author's note: I had a weird dream and so i was motivated to write this. Have fun reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How it Started.**

* * *

A little girl no more than the age of five reaches up for her doorknob in her nicely decorated room. This little girl is different, even when she falls and scrape her knees or gets teased, she never once cried. She knows that her mum and dad would always be there for her. The little girl turned the doorknob and walked down the corridor of her house, passing her parent's room, towards the kitchen. It was around eleven at night, and she was thirsty.

The little girl poured herself a glass of water and lifts it up to her mouth, before she could drink the water; she heard a soft click then a small thump. She paused. Right now, in that girl's head were two thoughts. One, drink the water and end her thirst. Two, go check if that thump was her dad falling off the bed while sleeping again. The girl decided on choice two, she put down her glass and walked towards her parent's room. She really wanted the water but the soft click before the thump bothered her. She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, getting ready to hold her laugh in if she sees her dad on the floor. Covering her mouth with one hand, she poked her head in.

Her dad on the floor again, she stared at him, but this time… it was not funny. He was covered in blood, the hand covering her mouth dropped.

"STOP IT!" She screamed as a man wearing a mask held a knife high above her mother.

"RUN AWAY!" Her mum yelled, "Please…" Her mum had tears running down her eyes.

The man wearing the mask quickly turned around. He hesitated for a moment seeing the little girl standing there helpless and scared, but he was wrong. The little girl ran towards him trying to grab the knife out of his hand. He grinned and threw her against the wall.

"RUN!" The mum screamed and tried to break free from the man's grip. With another grin, he pierced through the mum's heart with a cold blade.

"R-r-run… go t-to E-E.V.E" was the mum's last words before she fell over… and died.

The man pulled out the knife and jumped out the window. "Good luck little girl" He laughed and walked off.

The little girl laid there on the floor, her back aching from the throw. She pulled herself towards her dad.

"Dad… wake up" She said shaking her dad's arm. "Wake up and tell me that I should not be awake at this time…"

There was silence.

The little girl then limped over to her mum. "Mum, tell dad to be quiet like usual. Please mum… tell him…"

Once again, silence.

The little girl, who never once cried, has tears running down her cheeks. Her name… was Maka Albarn…

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	2. The Trained Girl

Maka wiped her tears and walked over to the phone. She dialled the police and explained to them the situation. Maka then walked back to her parents and sat on the blood stained bed next to her mum.

"The police will come soon" Maka whispered. "I didn't want your b-bodies t-t-to r-rot h-here". She took a deep breath, holding back her tears.

Minutes later, she heard the siren on the police's car. She hugged her mum and dad for the last time. "I love you." She whispered and walked out. Maka opened the door and five police officers walked in, she lead them to the crime scene and watched them as they check the bodies, and do their thing. A police officer approached Maka and apologised for the lost, then he questioned her. Maka described everything she has seen and heard from the click and thump to the murderer's deep voice when he said 'good luck little girl'.

After a while, Maka heard footsteps running down the corridor, there stood a very familiar person. It was Uncle John. John isn't Maka's uncle but Maka got use to calling him that.

"Maka, are you alright?" He asked the minute he saw her.

"Do you think I'm alright?" She asked.

"Urh.. Well…"

"Why are you here?"

"The police called because I was the only contact on your mum and dad's phone beside your mum and dad themselves and I'm gonna be looking after you, so basically… I'm taking you in." He said hesitantly.

"We better get moving then, I'm hungry."

Uncle John went to talk to the police officers and they let him take her back to his house for the day and proceed with the questions later.

It took over weeks for everything to be sorted out and they found the criminal. Maka went with Uncle John to see the guy in jail. He looked scared, and hopeless. Straight away Maka knew that _he_ isn't the criminal. The criminal that Maka saw weeks ago on that day was _not _scared and hopeless, he was confident and daring, daring enough to let Maka live knowing full well that she is a witness.

"Who told you to do this?" Maka yelled at him.

He flinched and blocked his ears.

"Tell me. Now!"

"Stop it Maka" Uncle John said pulling her away.

"I am gonna_ kill_ you all one day" Maka warned him as Uncle John dragged her out.

"Calm down Maka, I know your upset but he isn't the criminal, the police said so. Let's trust them."

Maka said nothing and gave him the cold shoulders.

"Well, it's really hard on you but you're still just a kid, your only five Maka. So, you will be attending school starting tomorrow."

Maka held back her tears knowing that a little five year old like her is really useless.

"I want ice-cream" She said grabbing Uncle John's hand and pulling him towards the ice-cream truck.

Maka walked into the front door and Uncle John waited with a big smile.

"How's your first day?" He asked

"Normal." Maka replied

"Did you make any friends?"

"No."

"OK then…"

Maka took off her shoes and walked towards Uncle John. "Field trip." She said giving him a note.

He smiled. "You can go." He said signing the paper. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"You better start packing then. Dinner is ready so just change your clothes and I'll help you pack later."

Maka followed her class up the mountain. It was tiring, really tiring. She should have not gone. Maka hates running, climbing and walking, she prefers to sleep all day but she though this is a good chance to keep things out of her mind and start to adapt to things, everything around her is changing so quickly, one night her parents died and the next she is living with Uncle John and what bugged her the most is the criminal, it was not him.

Maka sighed and looked up; her class is not there anymore. She looked around and saw this wooden house. She walked in over and knocked on the door, she didn't know why she did it but she just did, it looked interesting. A house in my middle of a forest on a mountain.

"What is it?" The grumpy old man said opening the door.

"Urhh… I was walking then… I got lost and I saw a house and it looked interesting."

"Come inside" The grumpy man said gesturing her to walk in, and so she did.

The old man got her some tea and they sat down together on a small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat me?" She asked

"Are you stupid? Do I look like the witch in Hansel and Gretel?"

"No one knows what she looks like; she might even be a man."

"And you think she exists?"

"Why not? Anyone who eats people alive or kills someone is just like that ugly witch."

The old man laughed.

"What's so funny? And why did you let me in? I might be a murderer here to kill you" Maka said annoyed.

"You said you were lost."

Maka looked down at her cup of tea.

"Are you lost because you can't find your class, or are you lost because you can't sort out your feelings?" The old man asked

Maka looked up at him and started to cry.

The old man gave a weak smile. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Maka told him the story. The funny thing is, he does not look surprised.

"So, Kami and Spirit passed away?" He asked

"How did you know the parent's name?"

"I know them, I looked after them when they were younger and I knew you were their daughter so I let you in."

"Sneaky old man!"

The ground started to shake and Maka quickly grabbed onto the table to keep balance. The Bowls on the shelf started to fall. It's going to break, Maka thought but she was wrong. The old man ran and caught al the falling dishes. At that moment, the shaking stopped.

"It's the earthquake again." The old man said sighing. "So, what do you want to do now little kid?"

Maka looked at man with determined eyes "Find the criminal" She answered.

"Go to E.V.E, you might be able to find some clues there, it's a powerful company, working there will give you access to many information" He said. "But have fun trying to get a job."

Maka looked at the man. He said the same thing her mother did. Go to E.V.E

"I need your help. Train me."

"Me? I'm an old man, what can I do?"

Maka grinned. "Don't lie, I saw you catch that bowl when it was falling before, for an old man who does not do proper exercise, I don't think he would be able to have that much balance besides, the ground was shaking too."

"Fine." The old man agreed "But-

"Here comes a condition…" Maka sighed.

-But you have to ask for your guardian's permission."

Maka smirked. "Deal."

"No" Uncle John said the minute she told him.

"Why?" Maka asked

"We don't know who the old man is and you got the whole school worried on the first day, they thought you died somewhere in the mountains."

"The more reason I should train right? So if I ever get lost again, you can be sure that I am safe, besides, he knows my parents and he can train me so I can go to E.V.E and do my research."

"Why do you have to train to go to E.V.E when you can have access to it as long as you work there?"

"The only workers who have access are security guards. Please? My mum also told me to go to E.V.E with her last breath."

"Fine."

Maka gave Uncle John a big hug and ran to get packed. The next day, she caught the bus to the old man's house. She knocked on the door, this time; a little boy around her age opened it. He has black hair and blue eyes.

"Is the old man in?" Maka asked.

The boy said nothing and gestured Maka in.

"Who is the boy?" Maka asked the old man who is making tea.

"Your training partner." The old man replied.

"What should I call you? I can't always call you 'you' or 'old man' right?"

"Just call me Grandpa"

"Ok gramps."

"I said 'grandpa'"

"I heard you the first time gramps"

The old man sighed "Are you ready for years of hard training?"

"That's why I'm here" she grinned.

A teenage girl carried a bag over her shoulders on one hand and a roughly drawn map on the other. She has a slim figure, not tall, just average height. She wore army patterned cargo pants with a tank top. She is trained to be an assassin, a thief, and a spy. Her name? Maka Albarn.


	3. The Young Heir

**Author's Note: umm... Really sorry for the long update, school started recently and homework and assignments are killing me... sooo i finally have time and yeah... enjoy the third chapter... and yes... Soul appears! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Young Heir.**

* * *

Maka sighed, "What the hell is wrong with this map?" She scratched her head. "What is this stupid little dot here? What does that represent? That old gramps is trying to get me lost on purpose isn't he?" Maka grinned scrunching up the roughly drawn map and threw it as hard as she could. "Who needs a map? I will just figure where E.V.E is myself." She continued walking down the old and dusty street, strange thing is, there is no one on this street, no one but a boy she stopped to avoid bumping into.

"Move" Maka said looking up to see the person's face.

"I think you owe me an apology." Looking down at her is a white hair boy, who is obviously taller than her. He had red eyes and a cold look on his face.

"An apology?" Maka sniggered "What did I ever do to you?"

He raised his hand showing her a wrinkled piece of paper, it had a roughly drawn map on it. Maka froze. 'Shit' was all she could think of, and so she said it.

"Shit." Maka cursed snatching the paper out of his hand. "Thanks for picking it up, I accidently dropped it… really far away."

"Dropped it? You think I will believe that? It hit me on the head! I don't like waiting; all I need is an apology."

Maka turned around and walked off, waving him goodbye. Gramps showed her many movies, and in scenes like this, the heroine would say something cool and walked off instead of bowing down to the arrogant villain and the villain would say-

"Hold it right there, where do you think you're going?"

Scored! Maka thought, gramps was right, the bad guy would always say that line and then he would pull you back and try to punch you.

The white hair boy grabbed Maka's arm, this is her cue to strike. She turn towards him sharply and attempted a kick to his face. He blocked Maka's kick, she jumped a few steps back and got into position, ready to fight.

Maka locked eyes with him, this whole plot is messed up she thought, he was suppose to be surprise by the sudden attack and get injured, not block the attack. I guess I need to change my plan a bit.

He sighed and reached for a strange device in his pocket, it is this weird rectangular thing with two buttons, green and red. Maka charged at him and kicked the device out of his hand before he could press any of the buttons. At that very moment, over 20 men wearing black suits held her down on the floor.

"Bring her to the car" He said and walked off.

"Get your hands off me" Maka yelled at the man in black suits. "There is a place I need to get to! Hands off."

No matter how much she struggled, their grip did not weaken.

The car slowed down after a long drive and stopped smoothly. Maka can hear the sound of a car door open; she does not know where she is, she cannot see, she is blind folded. The man next to her pulled her out of the car and tightened his grip around one of her arm, another man in a black suit came and grabbed tightly around her other arm.

"Bring her in" The white hair boy said.

The two men carried her in.

"My room" The white boy said leading the way.

"Your room? What are you going to do to me? That's illegal, it's sexual harassment! And this is kidnapping!" Maka screamed struggling.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Shut up."

"I'm being kidnapped! Let me down!"

"Let her down."

The two men carrying her dropped her. "OUCH! I am a girl, careful!"

"Leave."

The two men walked out of the room.

"I wish I could." Maka sighed taking off her blindfold.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my bodyguard."

"Talking to me, talking to them, same thing." Maka stood up and examined the room, it was big. This room is the size of a normal house. Maka threw herself down on a blue bean bag opposite the boy who is sitting on a red one.

"Kidnapping is a crime." Maka said staring directly into his red eyes.

"A crime I can get away with." He said grinning, "You probably know who I am, so no need to go into too much details."

"The name's Maka Albarn. And honestly, I don't have the slightest clue who you are."

"Not that I like to brag but I am the –

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Don't you listen when people are talking?"

"I am against harassment and violence."

The boy laughed. "Against harassment and violence? Did you forget that you threw paper at me and tried to kick me?"

"Well… that is because…" Maka swallowed hard and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Stop your acting."

Maka froze, "What are you talking about?"

"No need to act all innocent, I kidnapped you because I wanted to hear an apology, but judging by that kick of yours, you could easily take down enough bodyguards to escape, what is your reason for purposely getting yourself kidnapped?"

She saw his look, he wasn't joking, and he knows she is acting. Damn, there goes her perfect plan. "How did you figure it out? I thought my acting was perfect."

"Your acting is perfect? I get acting lessons two times a week, of course I know the difference."

"Acting lessons? Seriously? Anyways, have you heard of the company E.V.E?"

"Yes, everyone should know about that company. But what does it have to do with you?"

"I am looking for a job there, as a security guard."

"Your underage, you have to be at least 20 to work as a security guard there."

"What? But gramps said I was ready… that lying old fart!"

"Tell me why you purposely got yourself kidnapped and I might be able to get you a job there."

"Fine." Maka agreed. "I let myself get kidnapped because I wanted to test out my acting skills of a victim. Now as you promised, get me the job."

"I will keep my promise, but you are lying again. That is not the real reason is it? I'm giving you one last chance."

Maka sighed, she saw this coming, he was really observant. Any little mistake and he can find a big flaw. "I knew you were rich. So I approached you and made it look like a coincidence, I needed a rich person for backup in case I don't get the job as a security guard. I was taught, and grew up living my life so far by the motto _'to kill or to be killed' _either I go all out to get what I want or not take action and get pain in return. Since the map the old fart gave me was only readable up to there, I needed to do something or I might lose my chance plus I don't have much time, and you happened to be there so I targeted you, either that or I will regret for life."

The boy chuckled to himself. "I thought so. A piece of paper came flying towards me, hitting me directly behind my head, the next minute you just happened to stop in front of me when I turned around and told me to move, normally, if you knew so well that someone is front of you that you are able to stop in time, you would dodge that person and keep walking, acting as if he is just any other person, not stop and tell them to move. Besides, I was the only one on that street beside you so you could have easily avoided me. But there is a big flaw in my theory, that is the fact that you could've just been some ill tempered chick who likes to pick fights but when the guards were bringing you to the car, you said 'there is a place I need to get to' that just backs my theory even more, if you had somewhere you needed to go then you would just dodge me instead of picking a fight. If your excuse is because you could not get yourself out of the guard's grip, then you don't need to try because like I said, judging by the impact of your kick, you seem strong enough to escape. This leaded me to the conclusion that this is all planned out."

Maka clapped her hands, "impressive, you probably know that there are still little holes in your theory, but judging by your personality, you probably thought that the percentage of me planning everything out is higher than everything being a coincidence' and you are right, it was all planned. So… are you gonna get me the job or not?"

"I can't make you a security guard of E.V.E but I can make you a personal body guard of E.V.E's heir."

Maka's eyes sparkled. "Even better, so, when do I meet the heir?"

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"No, I know you're rich though. I can tell by your shoes."

He grinned. "Young heir of E.V.E, grandson of one of the richest man alive. My name? Soul. Eater. Evans."

The sparkle in Maka's eye disappeared, "What?"

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


End file.
